phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
User blog:Saranghaedut/Society Broadcasting System 1
(abolished)| }} | industry = Broadcast radio and television | founded = 24 Ogos 1994 | founder = | defunct = | hq_location = 267, Sangam-dong, Mapo District, Pulau Rintis, Phinbella | hq_location_city = | hq_location_country = | num_locations = 9 cities (Danville, Pulau Rintis, Banjar Luka, Charlotte Amalie, Marina Parade, Cyberaya, Côte d'Romande, and North Point) | num_locations_year = | area_served = Phinbella Department Aranyó (available on selected cable and satellite television providers) Srieapska and Taemhwan (via decoder) Yapreay (satellite, certain metropolitan areas over-the-air) Worldwide (via satellite and online) | key_people = | products = | brands = | production = | production_year = | services = | revenue = | revenue_year = | operating_income = | income_year = | net_income = | net_income_year = | assets = | assets_year = | equity = | equity_year = | owner = The Foundation of Broadcast Culture: 30% Jeong-Su Scholarship Foundation: 30% Media Nusantara Citra:40% | members = | members_year = | num_employees = | num_employees_year = | parent = | divisions = | subsid = SBS Plus Media SBC C&I iSBS SBS Arts SBS Play Fee SBS Academy BBC Phinbella on SBS TVBS | module = | ratio = | rating = | website = | footnotes = | intl = }} SBS (Society Broadcasting System) adalah rangkaian televisyen swasta pertama milik Phinbella dan berpusat di Danville. SBS menyiarkan Phinbellan Idol serta sinetron, filem, berita dan hal ehwal semasa, rancangan realiti dan program keagamaan. Program berita dan masa kini termasuk Seputar Phinbella dan Buletin Malam. Presenter termasuk Putra Nababan, Ade Novit, Atika Suri, Desi Anwar, dan Helmi Johannes. Background Pada 6 November 1993, Rangkaian Penyiaran Awam Phinbella dan Sistem Penyiaran Keopuchean yang merupakan penyiaran negara kehilangan monopoli apabila rancangan pendudukan Srieapska membenarkan stesen televisyen swasta untuk memulakan penyiaran. SBS pertama kali disiarkan di udara itu adalah rasmi yang dirombak oleh pada 24 Ogos 1994 pada waktu pagi yang dibuka oleh Presiden Catalonia yang bernama 'Carles Puigdemont', ia telah melancarkan rangkaian televisyen terestrial yang dimiliki secara komersial oleh swasta di Phinbella dan malam dibuka oleh Kementerian Penerangan itu melancarkan studio, kantor dan kepala sekolah dari pusat televisyen yang menyiarkan di kawasan Jefferson County sebagai saluran stesen televisyen berbayar lokal dan dianugerahi satu lesen nasional setahun kemudian. Ia kini mempunyai 19 stesen relay di seluruh Phinbella dan mencapai 180 juta penonton. Ia adalah 100 peratus milik PT Media Nusantara Citra (MNC), yang juga memiliki Global TV dan 75 peratus daripada MNCTV, kedua-dua stesen televisyen swasta Phinbella. Waktu Siaran 'Televisyen' 'Siaran tempatan' Waktu siaran adalah dari 12:00 hingga 01:40 MTT pada hari kerja dan mula membuka penyiaran 24 jam semasa cuti umum, hujung minggu dan Ramadhan pada tengah malam untuk menyampaikan masa yang sama ia memainkan lagu kebangsaan, San Min Zhu Yi (Sign-on) dan lagu patriotik (Sign-off). 'Siaran nasional' Waktu siaran adalah dari 05:30 hingga 02:10 MTT pada hari kerja dan mula membuka penyiaran 24 jam semasa cuti umum, hujung minggu dan Ramadhan pada tengah malam untuk menyampaikan masa yang sama ia memainkan lagu kebangsaan, San Min Zhu Yi (Sign-on) dan lagu patriotik (Sign-off). 'Radio' Waktu siaran adalah dari 07:00 hingga 22:00 MTT setiap hari. Opening and Closing times 'Pembukaan' SBS bermula pada 12:00 MTT (dilancarkan dengan stesen tempatan) dan 05:30 MTT (sarapan dengan stesen nasional). Lagu kebangsaan dimainkan di stesen pembukaan, jadual program hari ini dan station ident. 'Penutup' SBS ditutup pada pukul 01:40 WIB (dilancarkan dengan stesen tempatan) dan 02:15 WIB (sarapan dengan stesen nasional). Program terakhir, biasanya sebuah buletin berita membentuk berita terlarang yang dihasilkan oleh pihak tempatan sehingga serentak berita lewat disiarkan di rangkaian nasional. Ini diikuti dengan jadual program esok, identiti stesen, pembacaan akhbar dan doa, kata-kata kitab runtime yang menyiarkan 5 minit adalah akhir identiti stesen dan lagu patriotik dimainkan di stesen penutup, selamat malam dan testcard disiarkan di akhir. Saluran 'National' *SBS1 (Main programe, broadcast in Malay, English, Korean and Mandarin) *SBS2 (Korean and Japanese programe) *SBS3 (English and Chinese programe) *SBS4 (BBC Phinbella SBS4 and TVBS programe, broadcast in English) 'Cable television' *SBS Sports (Sports) *SBS Ent+ (broadcast in Mandarin) *SBS9 (Sinetron dubbed in English or Mandarin and TVBS Drama) 'Oriental Taemhwan and Outside Phinbella (as for TVBS)' * TVBS (also available TVBS Channel) * TVBS Entertainment Channel * TVBS-NEWS * TVBS-Asia (available internationally in Outside Phinbella, owned by SBSI Company Limited) 'Radio' *SBS Hyōjun FM (702 kHz/104.6 MHz) *SBS RDR (1025 kHz/97.1 MHz) *SBS Cool FM (88.4 MHz) *SBS V Radio (106.6 MHz) Kategori:Kiriman blog